


Balada Nashrini si Mamih Tiri

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, M/M, Romance, family!nashriko, indonesia!knb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. 'Tjintah bisa mengubah segalanya'—ini doang udah cukup untuk ngegambarin keseluruhan cerita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balada Nashrini si Mamih Tiri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AU, (very) OOC, typo(s).

Tanggal 29 Februari akan selalu Nash ingat sebagai hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Itu adalah hari di mana dia diperistri oleh seorang duda keren beranak satu bernama Aida Kagetora. Meski tanggal 29 hanya muncul empat tahun sekali, setidaknya dia tetap bersyukur karena hidupnya sekarang sudah aman, nyaman, dan tentram; kan sudah ada yang menafkahi pun melindunginya uhh cemiwiw.

Tenang, tenang. Sebelum janji suci itu terucap, dia sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan si anak alias Aida Riko. Toh usianya yang baru 21 tahun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Riko yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Selera ... yah masih sama lah. Kan masih anak muda juga.

Kecuali selera baju.

Catat itu.

Pernah ada kejadian di suatu hari ketika mahligai rumah tangganya dengan si Om memasuki hari ke-40 (untung hari pernikahan, bukan tahlilan). Karena kebetulan itu hari Sabtu—di mana sekolahnya Riko libur—dan katanya Riko sedang bosan, dia yang sekarang dijuluki Nashrini—karena bergelimpangan harta dari suaminya sekarang—mengajak sang anak tiri pergi ke _mall_ untuk berfoya-foya.

Begini ceritanya.

"Mih, aku pengen beli baju dong. Satu aja deh nggak apa-apa. Riko, kan jarang beli-beli baju, seringnya beli topi sama jaket," rajuk sang gadis sembari menggandeng tangan mamihnya. Nash yang memang sudah merasakan slogan 'tjintah bisa mengubah segalanya' pun mengangguk. Dia menarik tangan Riko menuju salah satu merek baju kesukaannya.

"Riko, coba yang ini deh."

Melihat baju yang ditawarkan oleh sang mamih, bahu gadis itu pun turun.

"Nggak mau, Mih. Aku maunya _dress_ yang itu, yang warna _pink_." Riko menunjuk gaun yang dimaksud dengan bibir yang mengerucut—nunjuknya tetep pake tangan ya, Sodara-Sodara.

"Sayang, tapi ini bagus. Coba liat nih. Ntar temen-temen kamu iri lho kamu punya baju kayak gini."

"Mamih."

"Nih lucu, ih mamih serius. Atau mau dicariin yang warna _pink_ -nya aja?"

Aida Riko mundur teratur menuju susuran besi di depan toko. Dia menatap ke bawah, ke lantai satu yang kebetulan kosong—karena biasanya ada pameran mobil atau pameran alat elektronik.

"Riko—"

"MIH AKU LONCAT NIH DARI LANTAI TIGA KALAU MAMIH TETEP PENGEN NGEBELIIN AKU BAJU GAMBAR TENGKORAK. WARNA _PINK_ LAGI."

Nash(rini) panik. Dia buru-buru mengecup pipi anaknya dan membelai pipinya lembut. "Iya, iya, Mamih minta maaf. Eh tapi ... kalau mamih pikir-pikir lagi ya, kalau kamu mati ntar warisan dari si papih jatuh ke tangan mamih semua, kan—IYA SAYANG JANGAN LONCAT DUH AYO KITA KE _FOOD COURT_ AJA YA MAMIH SAYANG KAMU DUNIA AKHIRAT KOK SINI MAMIH SUN DULU."

Nah.

Kan.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Balada Nashrini si Mamih Tiri © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Gimana acara jalan-jalannya? Ngabisin kredit Papih berapa banyak?"

Baru aja masuk rumah, si kepala keluarga udah main nyembur gitu aja. Nash dan Riko masuk dengan wajah datar. Riko yang— _literally_ —cewek cuman megang satu plastik kecil doang, sedangkan si mamih megang dua plastik gede yang isinya barang-barang dari supermarket.

"Pih, Riko cuman beli _dress_ doang kok,"—TERNYATA _DRESS_ -NYA JADI KEBELI. _ALHAMDULILLAH_.

"Aku cuman beli jaket kok. Ini mah isinya buat dapur sama peralatan mandi aja kayak odol, sabun, sama yang lain, Yang," dia berjalan santai menuju dapur diikuti Riko di belakangnya. Sampai di dapur, mereka membongkar dua plastik tersebut dan mengeluarkan barang yang mereka beli satu per satu.

"Mih, Mih, es krimnya masukin kulkas dulu. Ntar cair," pinta si gadis cantik sembari menata mie instan di dalam bufet.

Nash mengubek-ngubek plastik yang berisi makanan ringan. Dia keluarkan tiga ember es krim yang sebenarnya semuanya adalah permintaan Riko; sebagai mamih yang baik, dia harus menuruti permintaan anaknya, kan? Lagian ini juga pake uang si ayang. Jadi nggak masalah-lah.

Nash mengeluarkan sayur-mayur dari plastik yang satunya. "Riko, tanyain gih papihmu mau makan apa. Sekalian mamih masakin."

"PIH, SAMA MAMIH DITANYAIN MAU MAKAN APA KATANYA."

 _KALAU KAYAK GITU SIH GUE JUGA BISA_ , Nash berujar dalam hati.

"Emang dia bisa masak gitu?! Masakan dia lebih hancur dibandingin masakan kamu, Riko sayang!" seru Kagetora dari ruang tengah.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

Sedetik kemudian.

"PAPIH BERANI NGEJEK MASAKAN AKU?!"

"AYANG TIDUR DI SOFA MALAM INI."

Kagetora ngibrit ke dapur.

**X.x.X**

Kalau dua cerita di atas mengambil _setting_ empat puluh hari setelah hari pernikahan mereka, maka s _etting_ cerita sekarang mengambil waktu sekitar lima bulan setelah mereka menikah.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, pasangan pengantin yang masih anget-anget kuku sedang duduk mesra-mesraan di sofa ruang tengah. Yang lebih tua sedang asyik menonton TV sedangkan yang jauh (JAUH) lebih muda duduk menyandar di dada bidang sang suami sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Eh, lagi asyik-asyiknya main HP, bel rumah mereka—yang tingkat dua—itu berbunyi nyaring. Otomatis, kegiatan dua insan di ruang tengah itu pun berhenti sejenak.

"Aku bukain pintu dulu ya," sebagai pasangan yang baik, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun beranjak dari sisi si tjinteh dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dari jendela yang berada di samping pintu, dia bisa melihat kalau ada dua pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Dahinya berkerut heran. Rasa-rasanya dulu pas nganterin Riko ke sekolah pernah deh ketemu sama dua cowok itu.

_Ngapain mereka ke sini? Mau ngajak Riko jalan, hah? Hoo berani ya ..._

_Cklek._ Pintu dibuka. Dia berdiri di sana memasang ekspresi wajah yang paling membunuh. Syukur-syukur orang di depannya kena serangan mental.

"Cari siapa?" tanyanya judes.

Mereka berdua, yang satu pakai kacamata yang satu lagi sepantaran dengannya, saling tatap-tatapan. Seolah-olah berbicara, 'Lo aja deh udah yang ngomong jangan gue, ini penjaganya galak gini gue takut'.

Tapi akhirnya, orang yang berbicara adalah orang yang tadi menekan bel pintu; pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata yang lebih pendek. "P-permisi, Riko-nya ada?" tanyanya gugup.

Nash aja yang nggak tau kalau dua pemuda di sana itu udah geter-geter geli disko pengen kabur secepatnya dari penjaga gerbang neraka bule yang wajahnya tamparable.

"Ada. Kenapa emang?" netra tajamnya menilik kedua pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. "Kalian siapanya Riko?"

Mereka berdua saling pandang lagi. "Kita temennya, sesama anggota klub," kali ini yang rambutnya warna cokelat yang menjawab, "mau ngajak Riko jalan buat ngediskusiin masalah klub."

"Oh, anak klub basket?" Nash memandang remeh. Kalau dia masih dirinya yang sebelum bertemu si Om tercinta, pasti sekarang dia bilang, 'Eh anjir klub basket? Yang bener aja lo? Anak basket? Lo ngaku anak basket tapi badan sekecil gini—meh, lawan gue dulu njing, baru lo boleh ngaku jadi anak basket'. Untung mulutnya udah dipasangin _filter_ paling mutakhir.

"I-iya," balik lagi ke si kacamata yang ngejawab.

"Terus mau ngapain lagi selain diskusi? Di sekolah juga bisa, kan? Ngapain harus ngajak jalan segala?" Sisi protektifnya Nash keluar. Riko diserahin gitu aja sama dua pemuda ingusan ini? _No_! Nggak bisa. Semua yang mau ngedeketin Riko, harus melewati seleksi darinya dulu. Entah ini karena dia memang beneran sayang atau sifat protektifnya si ayang nular ke dia.

TAPI NANTI KALAU RIKO SUSAH JODOH GIMANA MIH, PIKIRIN DIA JUGA DONG NASHRINI.

"Eng itu ... anu," si kacamata garuk-garuk kepala.

"Anu anu ... anu apa?!" dia menaikkan volume suaranya. Lama-lama dia kesel juga sama dua orang ini.

"M-maaf deh, Om—eh tante, eh maksudnya Kak, eh itu maaf salah ngomong—"

"Hitungan ketiga balik kanan bubar jalan."

"Eh tapi, Riko-nya—"

"Tiga."

_DUAGH. BUAGH._

_Fix_ , Riko susah jodoh.

(Semenjak hari itu, dua pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi takkan pernah mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya sesenti pun di halaman rumah Riko. Mereka baru tahu kalau ternyata ada yang lebih galak dari seekor 'anjing galak') (Yang ngerasa lagi diomongin langsung bersin tiba-tiba).

**X.x.X**

"Malem-malem gini, dingin lagi, enaknya ngapain ya, Yang?" Entah ini si Om ngekode atau emang nanya beneran. Tapi yang pasti si mamih tiri Riko udah mikir macem-macem. Dia merapatkan duduknya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Kagetora. "Ayang maunya ngapain?"

"Bikinin teh gih. Haus."

Nash pengen loncat dari lantai dua.

Dengan berat hati, rangkulannya di leher si papih pun dilepaskannya. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan akan beranjak ke dapur kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tehnya jangan terlalu manis ya," satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat kening si pemuda mengerut heran.

"Tapi, Yang ...," Nash menjeda ucapannya biar terdengar dramatis, "... gula kita emang abis. Tadi aku mau nambahin pake gula merah malahan."

AMPUN NGGAK MAMIH TIRI NGGA SI ANAK SAMA AJA KEMAMPUAN MASAKNYA—bahkan ini hanya level bikin teh.

"Oh ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa. Lagian udah ada kamu ini. Ntar kalau ditambah gula aku jadi diabetes gimana?" Kagetora tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Nash yang menampilkan raut datar. Dia berdiri dan mengecup singkat pipi kiri si pemuda. "Cemberut aja."

"Berisik."

Kini pipi kanan Nash yang menjadi sasaran dari bibir si papih. "Mening kalau nggak niat bikinin teh pijitin aku aja. Tadi aku capek bolak-balik gedung perkumpulan sama ruang klub," ujarnya. Info, Kagetora kerja di KONI-nya Jepang, terus punya klub basket yang sekarang lagi emas-emasnya—makanya dia bisa ngehidupin Nash yang sekarang menjelma menjadi pemuda sosialita.

"Jadi tehnya jadi atau nggak?" Meski begitu, tetap saja Nash berjalan ke belakang si ayang yang udah kembali duduk dan mulai memijat bahunya yang tegang. Dengan hati-hati dan tenaga kuli, dia memijat bahu tegap orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Nggak usah aja deh."

Keadaan hening lima detik.

"Yang."

"Kenapa?" Nash masih fokus memijat.

"Serius nih, mumpung udah jam sepuluh malem."

"Terus?"

"Riko udah tidur."

"Iya, tau."

"Kamar yuk."

Gerakan memijat itu pun terhenti. Pemuda bule itu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Tadi diajakin nggak mau. Udah ah, pokoknya sekarang tidur biasa aja."

Kagetora berbalik dan menarik tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Ayangnya aku ngambek?" godanya dari posisi berlutut di atas sofa.

Awalnya Nash gengsi, nggak mau bales pelukan. Tapi karena tak mampu menolak pesona si Om, pemuda itu pun membalas pelukannya. Diam-diam, dia berbisik, "Ya udah deh. Aku percaya aja ke ayang mah."

Si Om menyeringai seksi. "Ayang jangan keras-keras ya. Siapa tau Riko ternyata masuk kamar tuh belum tidur."

"Iya, aku tau. Makanya aku percaya ke ayang juga."

EAKKK.

Udah tau, kan ya kelanjutannya gimana? Cerita diakhiri sampai sini. Sekian dan terima kasih.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Pokoknya terima kasih buat Nia yang membawaku ke dalam dunia Om dan Nash. Kalau kamu nggak bawa-bawa OmNash waktu itu, aku mungkin nggak bakal suka pairing ini. Yang kedua terima kasih buat Vale yang jadi temen fangirling-an gue. PLS INI YA JADI, KAN GUE BIKIN? TEREALISASI, KAN?
> 
> Hampir keseluruhan fik ini terinspirasi dari obrolan aku sama Vale—jadi buat lo mungkin ini udah familiar ya, gue cuman nambahin sana-sini.
> 
> Sumpah iya aku tahu ini asdfghjkl dan hanjhayable banget, cuman yha da aku tjintah atuh sama si Om dan Nash, jadi mau gimana lagi :')
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
